The Tale of Devon Scott Academy of Arts DSAA
by B3lla Ragazza
Summary: What happens if your whole life was a lie? The person whom you loved, lied to you everyday and the person whom you cared about was broken every morning. This is the tale of six friends, who all have secrets to hold but when it all comes down, will friendship survive?
1. Intro

This is my second story dealing with twilight. I am an freshman at Albany State University dealing with the major of Biology in Middle Grades. I love twilight and im TEAM JACOB all the way (laughing). I hope you enjoy this story I have created and remember the characters are not mine but this story is...

The

Tale

Of

Devon Scott Academy of Arts

(DSAA)

Characters:

Isabella Swan : Super Smart, determined, hard worker, & knows what she wants, President of most of the Academic Clubs; girlfriend of Edward Cullen

Jacob Black: Handsome, Capt. of the Football, often speaks Spanish when he's angry, & gets along with everyone; Boyfriend & Finance of Tanya Denali

Tanya Denali: Girlfriend & Finance to Jacob Black, Head Cheerleader, but is secretly cheating on Jacob Black with Edward Cullen; seen as a bitch for her attitude towards people not her friends

Emmett Bleak: Best friends with Carlos, Capt. of Basketball, cute, big flirt, has a secret passion for books; seen as a "man hoe"

Edward Cullen: Best friend to Jacob & Emmett but is cheating with Tanya, whom he secretly loves; Capt. of Swim Team

Alice Cullen: Capt. of Softball, Smart Student but have a secret that no one knows about; currently dating Emmett's younger brother, Jasper; speaks Japanese to express herself

This is just the introduction page to shine some light on the characters profile. The story is next...


	2. True Who

This is one of my favorite that a bestie and I did together. I hope you enjoy and remember I don't own the characters of Twilight, just their name for my own wicked way (evil laugh)!

…Chapter 1: True who….

It's Monday morning at Devon Scott Academy of Arts. The academy for the extremely gifted that desire to be famous for their natural talents and skills. Even though this is a high performance school for students to experience themselves doesn't change the fact that it's a Monday of all days. The students slowly walk to class which means no one really wants to be at school. One of the hottest seen couple, Tanya and Jacob stroll happily down the hall hand in hand.

Tanya looks over at Jacob, once they stop at the water fountain, and notice that his smile is extremely big today. "Baby, why are you so happy? It's Monday of all days", teased Tanya. "Maybe I'm happy to see you mamacita!" smiled Jacob. "Maybe" Tanya replied smiling, "You better be without a doubt because you love me." Jacob laughs loudly towards her, "Of course, you are my love cushion."

Tanya stops in the middle of the hallway, almost causing a girl to drop her books. "How did I go from mamacita to Love Cushion? Wow… Baby, I left my math book in the car. I'll see you in Mr. Carter's class", laughed Tanya. Jacob kisses her lips passively and heads towards the stairs. Jacob watches Tanya head back outside to their Mustang Porsche. As he descends the stairs, he slowly thinks about their life together since their son, Gared, was born.

"I love that girl and I hope she knows it. My baby does look good walking away too", Jacob thinks. Outside in the parking lot, a Black and Yellow Camaro pulls up. The driver pulls into a spot and Tanya slowly, but seductively walks to the car. "Hi Edward" Tanya grinning widely, "I missed you." She opens his door and they share a passion kisses.

Edward grabs his bag, locks the door, and entwines fingers with Tanya, heading towards the doors. "I missed you too Bae. Did you know you left your -". "My pre-cal book" grabs it from his hand, "this would have cost me some money that I don't need to be spending. Thanks baby, you are a life saver" replied Tanya. They continue on their way, not noticing a white Benz pulling into the parking lot.

Isabella harshly opens the door and grabs her book. Due to her working late and overlooking several school activities, she over slept and almost missed her first period. Tanya noticed Bella and dropped Edward hand causing him to look shocked. Bella rushing to the school door notice this and walks toward Edward and Tanya. "Hi Tanya" hugs Tanya and kisses Edward on the lips, "hey baby."

Bella notices the evil look Tanya give her. "Edward, we need to talk", looks toward Tanya and eyes her up-n-down, "in private." Tanya gives Bella an evil smile and walks towards the door with her hips slowly swinging, knowing that Edward was watching. Bella calmly asks, "Why was you with her and don't give me no bull?" "I was helping her with the assignment-".

Bella snaps and yells, "-bullshit, I have to help you with yours…every night! I know you cheating on me again Edward…How could you!" Edward angrily replies, "Woman, if I was going cheat again, I wouldn't do it I your face. I told you that I wouldn't cheat on your anymore and I vowed that." Edward slowly kisses Bella, which slowly takes her breath away. Edward grabs her hand and they head towards Ms. Carters class. As they descend the stairs, Edward beagns thinking about his plans later with Tanya. He looks down at Bella and thinks that she is the dumbest broad he has ever dated…

_I am a evil person….Ok the way Im going to do this is by every Friday, I will post a story if and only if you give my feedback. This will help the story get back. And don't be afraid to ask question! Peace and Love for now…


End file.
